


Just a random SQUIP angst fanfic

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Jeremy Heere makes the BIGGEST mistake of his whole entire life while at the beach with Michael and his SQUIP.Don't worry, there'll be a happy ending to his multi-chapter SQUIP angst fanfic.By the way, this is a crossover! And the Hamilton characters are reincarnated HEERE!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Never go more than 10 feet away from shore!

**Author's Note:**

> More characters and tags will be added as the story progresses.

Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and the SQUIP all smile as they hang out at the beach. The SQUIP turned into a human a while ago, and he managed to get everyone's trust. He smiled as he looked at the ocean.

"We should swim in the ocean" he spoke.

"Sure" Jeremy agreed.

Soon, everyone is swimming in the ocean. Jeremy decided for everyone to swim 30 feet away from shore so that no one would get lost. Michael and the SQUIP were reluctant at first, but they eventually agreed. Luckily, the waves are low, so no one feels that concerned.

Suddenly, Michael and the SQUIP felt very concerned.

"Uh, Jeremy, I don't think it was a good idea to swim more than 10 feet away from shore..." Michael spoke.

"Come on, guys! We're not that far!" Jeremy responded.

"Seriously, Michael is right this time around. What if someone gets-" the SQUIP spoke before getting interrupted.

Michael and Jeremy suddenly heard the SQUIP screaming loudly in fear. They turned to look behind them, but it was already too late. The SQUIP is gone.

"SQUIP!!!" Jeremy screamed.

Meanwhile, the SQUIP had been thrown into sea due to the highest and strongest wave of the afternoon. He managed to pop his head out of the water. He began trying to swim back to shore, but he realized he's only going farther into the ocean. He suddenly saw a giant piece of wood floating on the water. He managed to climb himself on the wood, beginning to shake a lot. Unfortunately, when he looked around, all he could see is ocean. He felt very scared. He never felt this scared before. He began shouting.

"JEREMY?!!! MICHAEL?!!! ANYONE?!!!" He screamed.

No response. He suddenly realized he's very far away from shore. He felt very upset. He began crying, tears running down his face.

"Jeremy...Michael..." he spoke quietly.

He knew none of them would respond, so he eventually just laid there on the wood. He suddenly felt his ankle going numb. He decided to rest for a bit. He didn't pay attention to how long he rested for. He suddenly felt his skin burning a bit.

"Sunburns..." he spoke.

One thing the SQUIP hated is being outside in horrible summer heat. Being stranded in the ocean only made it worse. He sighed.

"Jeremy...Michael...please help..." he spoke.

The SQUIP felt very helpless. He looked up at the sky and realized it's getting dark. He decided to check the time. 6:00 pm. He last checked the time at 1:23 pm, which is the same time he got thrown into sea. He sighed.

"Now what...?" he whispered.

He felt extremely tired, so he fell asleep, his eyes red and puffy from crying a lot. But before he slept, he prayed. He prayed that someone would help him get back to New Jersey.


	2. Maybe there's hope after all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Frenchman didn't think he would encounter someone who looks almost exactly like Keanu Reeves, but he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN! LAFAYETTE!

_**(2 days later)** _

Marquis De Lafayette HATED being on a boat. During the summer, he, Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens would sail throughout the Atlantic Ocean, but the Frenchman HATED IT. He groaned as he sat on the end of the boat, waiting for the trip to end already. Suddenly, he saw a weird object in the ocean. He stared at it. He suddenly realized it's a man laying down on a piece of wood. He gasped.

"Mes amis, there's a man stranded in the ocean!" he spoke.

However, everyone else didn't respond since they're too busy. That's when Laf knew he had to take action himself. He quickly turned and steered the boat until it was 30 feet away from the poor man. Laf then anchored the boat and dove into the water.

"LAF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Alex screamed.

Laf didn't respond. He began to swim over to the man.

* * *

The SQUIP had been stranded in the ocean for 2 days now. He noticed bad blisters on his skin. His skin is clearly burnt really badly. He felt really hungry, and he also felt very helpless. Suddenly, he saw the silhouette of a boat 30 feet away from him. However, he assumed he's hallucinating. He suddenly saw a figure swimming towards him. As soon as he did, he passed out.

* * *

Laf managed to get to the man, and he gasped at the sight. The man is covered in bad sunburns and blisters, and he's passed out. It's clearly obvious the man was in the ocean for a few days, considering he looks very dehydrated. Laf carefully picked up the man and quickly swam back to the boat. He walked into a room and gently set the man down on the bed. Luckily, Laf brought water. He quickly splashed some of the water he brought on the man.

* * *

The SQUIP slowly woke up feeling someone splash water on him. He realized he's in an unfamiliar room. He felt very concerned. He suddenly noticed an unfamiliar young man in front of him. He noticed that the young man has a dark tone and his dark brown poofy hair in a bun, and he's pretty sure the man has great eyeliner skills. The SQUIP looked at the man.

"Where am I...and who...are you...?" he asked, his voice shaky.

The man helped him sit up, and he also helped him drink water.

"I don't know where we are, but we are in the Atlantic Ocean...on a boat. By the way, please call me Lafayette" the man spoke.

"Well...just call me SQUIP" the SQUIP replied.

While the SQUIP may be human, he's still technically a supercomputer. Laf looked at him.

"What happened? How long were you stranded in the ocean for?" Lad asked, feeling very worried.

The SQUIP explained to Laf what happened.

"I lost track of time after a day" the SQUIP then spoke.

"I'm so sorry that happened..." Laf replied.

Okay, that was unexpected for the SQUIP. He never assumed anyone would rescue him, let alone be worried about him. He suddenly heard a gasp.

"Wait, did you say New Jersey?" Laf asked.

"Yeah" the SQUIP replied.

"THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW!!!" Laf shouted.

Just then, both men felt the boat begin to move.

"Well, looks like we're going to New Jersey now. I never expected anything like THAT to happen during the summer trip on the Atlantic Ocean, let alone see a man stranded on the ocean..." Laf spoke.

Just then, he broke up half of the baguette he brought and gave it to the SQUIP.

"Oh...thanks...I may still technically be considered a supercomputer, but I still need to eat to survive..." the SQUIP spoke.

"Wait, Alex, John and I are NOT the only unique humans in this world?!" Laf spoke.

"What do you mean?" the SQUIP spoke as he began eating the baguette.

"Alex, John, and I are reincarnates" Laf responded.

"Whoa" the SQUIP spoke.

"Oui" Laf replied.

Laf didn't speak about the SQUIP looking almost exactly like Keanu Reeves. However, he knew that he definitely did a very heroic action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> POOR SQUIPPY!!!!! SOMEONE GO HELP THE POOR TIC TAC!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HEERE!!!


End file.
